Various types of measurement equipment are available for performing measurements of cereal in grain form. These measurements may relate to several parameters, such as the test weight or test weight the weight for a given volume.
To measure the specific gravity, weighing must be done at a constant volume of the product in question. While the measurement of the test weight is undertaken, another measurement can be taken such as a measurement of the moisture content of the product, example.
Various types of equipment, which include a weighing sensor, are known for the purpose of performing multiple measurements of a product, but they have the particular disadvantage that the weighing sensor is under stress at all times. Such equipment also includes several motors or actuators for controlling the various devices for opening, closing or other actions.